Ames Jumelles
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: ONESHOT! Yaoi, Twincest ! Ce qui arrive quand Suboshi ne veut pas que son jumeau les quitte pour rejoindre les étoiles de Suzaku...


**Titre :** Âmes jumelles

**Auteur :** Maddy Hatter, aka Mika Shinigami

**Source :** Fushigi Yuugi

**Genre :** Yaoi Suboshi x Amiboshi, Twincest

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie.

* * *

**Âmes jumelles**

Le regard perdu dans le lointain, Amiboshi, assis, était adossé contre un arbre. Sa tête était posée sur ses bras eux-mêmes posés sur ses genoux. Il était ainsi depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Suboshi se décida enfin à aller le voir.

-Aniki ?

Son jumeau ne bougea pas. Il demeurait dans la même pose, telle une statue. Suboshi s'assit à ses côtés en cherchant comment attirer son attention.

-C'est à cause de Lei Yun que tu es dans cet état ?

Lei Yun était la petite amie d'Amiboshi depuis quelques semaines. Elle était aussi la cause de son état statuaire : alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, elle l'avait quitté.

Suboshi, aucunement habitué à de telles situations, tenta de remonter le moral à son jumeau du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Dis-toi que ce n'est pas si grave. Lei Yun t'as quitté. Et après ? Tu es une des étoiles de Seiryuu ! C'est une chance qui n'est offerte qu'à sept personnes ! C'est beaucoup plus important qu'une idiote qui se pavane tout le temps, non ? Nakago dit que les histoires de coeur ne peuvent que nuire à notre mission !

- ...

- Aniki...

- Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait...

Suboshi, bien décidé à le faire changer d'humeur, se leva.

-Faut que tu te remettes ! Tu vas pas te laisser mourir pour une fille !

-...

-En plus, tu pars retrouver les étoiles de Suzaku demain. J'aimerais bien pouvoir profiter de ta dernière journée avec nous avec toi ! PAS AVEC UNE STATUE MUETTE !

-On a rarement vu des statues parler, Aniki.

Suboshi regarda son jumeau, bien décidé à se trouver une échappatoire. Il entendit Amiboshi soupirer, puis il le vit se lever en prenant sa flûte, sa seule arme depuis toujours. Amiboshi lui sourit de son air doux habituel.

-Que veux-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Une petite promenade dans les bois ?

Suboshi acquiesça. La proposition de son frère ne le surprenait pas. Il avait toujours adoré la nature depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, mais nettement moins.

Ils parlèrent un moment de tout et rien, en riant. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une chute de quelques mètres de haut. Une rivière s'écoulait lentement devant leurs yeux, pendant que le vent s'amusait à faire bouger les fleurs et les hautes herbe

- Si c'était possible... j'aurais aimé que tu puisses rester avec nous.

Amiboshi se contenta de le regarder. Lui aussi aurait préféré pouvoir rester avec les étoiles de Seiryuu, mais Nakago en avait décidé autrement. Pour lui, pour eux, la mission comptait avant tout. Ils devaient sauver le Kuto.

-On sera toujours en contact, Aniki. Grâce à notre don...

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil... Je veux que tu restes avec nous !

-On se reverra rapidement. Il ne manque que deux étoiles pour la prêtresse de Suzaku. Plus qu'une seule lorsque je serai avec eux. Je les empêcherai d'invoquer Suzaku et je pourrai revenir après les avoir… tués.

Entêté plus que jamais, Suboshi se dit qu'il trouverait un moyen pour l'empêcher de les quitter. Il en était presque désespéré. Il était prêt à blesser son frère pour ça, si cela s'avérait le seul moyen de le garder près de lui.

-Je veux que tu restes. Tu n'arrives pas à comprendre comment je me sens ! Tu es la seule famille qui me reste !

-Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je suivrai les instructions de Nakago à la lettre.

-JE ME FICHE DES INSTRUCTIONS DE NAKAGO, DE SES ORDRES ET DE NAKAGO LUI- MÊME ! POURQUOI IL Y VA PAS, LUI !

Amiboshi, quelque peu désemparé, se contentait de le regarder, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entr'ouverte. Il avait beau être habitué aux colères de son frère, à chaque fois, elles le prenaient de surprise. Suboshi le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

Un silence embarrassé prit place entre eux. Ils étaient à peine à une dizaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Suboshi sentit les battements de son coeur accélérés peu à peu. Il avait décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout. Si ça ne le faisait pas rester avec lui, il abandonnerait. En même temps, il était hésitant. Si son jumeau le prenait mal ? Après tout, ils étaient jumeaux justement... Ils étaient deux frères. Deux hommes.

Suboshi déglutit difficilement et s'avança vers Amiboshi. Ses traits s'adoucirent pendant qu'il murmurait trois petits mots avant de déposer ses lèvres contre celle de son jumeau.

-Wo ai ni…

Amiboshi n'eut aucune réaction. Il laissa son jumeau faire encore quelques secondes avant de couper court au baiser.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, aniki.

-Moi non plus.

Il n'osait plus le regarder en face. Pour lui, ce n'était pas du jeu ni seulement un moyen de le retenir : il l'aimait vraiment d'amour. Suboshi, honteux, jeta un ?il à son frère qui le regardait, visiblement en colère.

-Toi non plus ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça alors? Réponds!

Les rares fois qu'il l'avait vu en colère, il avait pu comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'Amiboshi demeure dans son état de calme habituel. Mais le nombre de fois où Amiboshi avait pu voir cet air honteux sur le visage de son jumeau se comptait sur les doigts de la main. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il y a des sujets avec lesquels on ne rigole pas.

Puis, un semblant de détermination empli le regard du jeune homme alors qu'il relevait la tête. Il répéta, sérieusement mais avec le plus d'amour possible :

-Wo ai ni, aniki... C'est pas une blague... Mes sentiments sont vraiment réels pour toi... Wo ai ni, Amiboshi, Wo ai ni...

L'autre aniki parut tout à coup très mal à l'aise. Il savait que Suboshi était sincère. Il le ressentait. Et il l'avait désiré...

L'hésitation des deux adolescents était presque palpable. D'un côté, Amiboshi qui n'avait jamais cru que son cadet lui annonce cela un jour. De l'autre, Suboshi, attendant le verdict avec courage. Il craignait d'être repoussé. L'envie de s'enfuir à toute jambe était très forte et tentante.

L'aîné baissa la tête un instant, réfléchissant quant à ses sentiments. Lui aussi avait cru aimer son frère, mais il ignorait s'il s'agissait d'amour filial très fort ou d'amour, comme un homme et une femme s'aime. Ce dernier choix semblait plus celui approprié, parce que, généralement, on ne désire pas son frère de la même façon que sa petite amie, non ? Et ça lui avait souvent. De plus en plus.

Ayant choisi comment réagir, il inspira bruyamment avant de sourire, satisfait.

Le chant des oiseaux l'apaisa quelque peu, de la même façon que le faisait le vent soufflant sur sa peau pâle. Amiboshi s'approcha de Suboshi pour l'embrasser, mais de sans sa douceur habituelle. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui dire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il le voulait : tout de suite, maintenant, là, sans perdre une seconde.

Depuis tout ce temps qu'il le désirait, maintenant qu'il l'avait, il le prendrait à sa façon...

Fin !

* * *

Maddy : Si vous voulez le lemon, il me faut des reviews. C'est donnant-donnant ;p 


End file.
